Come On Closer
by origamitattoo
Summary: It's the beginning of something new for Ryan and Taylor, see where it takes them. Starting from right after The Chrismukkhuh?
1. Love Like Winter

Steam was filling the pool house, fogging up the windows on the inside. The sounds of Journey blaring through the speakers on his stereo system along with the lower sounds of a voice sing along. His body was laying on his king size bed, next to him she was humming along with him.

Her body wrapped around his newly showered frame. A leg wrapped around on of his while her head fit perfectly on the L of his neck. Both had their eyes closed as the song came to an end. He turned his head into the top of hers, kissing it before speaking.

"I want us to go out of town," he said, opening his eyes to look at her.

'She is beautiful' he thought. Her tiny body wearing nothing but a t-shirt he had worn earlier before they went swimming. Her long leg hooked on his was to him, the only place it belonged. The nakedness of her legs made his body more then excited but he pushed those thoughts from his mind.

She opened her eyes to meets his, "Us, you want us to go out of town together?"

"Yes, Taylor. You and me, us."

She shifted her body higher on his; her mouth found the end of his earlobe, "I'd go anywhere with you."

He put his arm under her body, lifting her up with one arm so her body was lying on top of his.

"Ever been to Vegas?," he said kissing her mouth.

"Nope," she said between kisses.

"Sum and Seth…"

"Should come…"

He lifted her up closer to his face. His hands placed on the curve of her back while her hands surrounded his neck.

"Ryan, I thought…" her hips moving up and down slowly on his body.

"We're waiting…" he said, moving his hands to her face; he brushed away the hair from her face.

Ryan kissed her one last time before leaning his head back against the headboard. She crawled up his body placing her mouth on one side of his Adam's apple blowing as hard as she could.

His face turned to the death glare, "Tay, how would you like it if I blew on you?"

His faced turned red as she sat up right on his body. She pushed her legs straight under his arms, then looked him straight in the face, "I am pretty sure I wouldn't mind," she said smirking.

"Oh really," he said using his upper body weight to sit up while still holding on her up. He pushed her backwards onto his bed, his body now hovering over hers. She was screaming with laughter, "Ryan don't you dare," she kept repeating.

He grabbed the t-shirt of his she was wearing pulling it up past her belly button, he placed his mouth just below it and blew as hard as he could. The noise was even louder then when she had done it.

She kicked his side, "Ryan Atwood, I thought you were a gentlemen?"

He grabbed her leg as she went in for seconds, "Your not as quick as you look."

She smiled, turned to shock at his comment.

"And your not as um, funny as you look," she said rolling away from him standing up.

He laughed, following her, taking her hand in his. His faced turned serious for a moment.

"So you'll come away with me?"

She sat down on his knees, "As long as I get to pick the music, cause Journey sucks," Taylor was running out the door before he heard the sucks.

Ryan was hot on her tail as she ran into the kitchen straight into Seth Cohen's tall frame. The front of her body bounced off Seth and the back of her hit Ryan.

"Steve and Doug, this isn't the Roxbury so let me go," she said as Ryan placed his arms over Seth's shoulders, while Seth following his lead.

Seth began to chant the theme song to the Roxbury, "What is love, What is love, Baby don't hurt me."

Ryan was laughing to hard to notice Sandy Cohen walk into the kitchen with a puzzled look.

'It was like a really bad bagel he thought, with Taylor as the cream cheese.

The three friends froze from embarrassment, Taylor quickly jumped behind Ryan when she realized she was still wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and Ryan pushing Seth over the kitchen table so he couldn't see her.

"Well kids, in my day we just played Twister but if this is how you choose to spend your day, I'll just leave you to it," he said, leaving the kitchen as quickly as he had entered.

Seth laughed into his hands before looking up to see Ryan walking over to him.

"Dude, you pushed me"

"You're going to look into the family room till I tell you forth, Ok?" he said watching Seth turn his head. He looked back to see Taylor running to the pool house and slam the door behind her.

"Man, its just Taylor. I saw her in a bathing suite not 3 hours ago."

Ryan sat down next to him, "That isn't the point."

Seth nodded his head, understanding, "So we still on for Vegas?"

Ryan smiled, "She said yes."

* * *

I blame my beta Lex for this story, so if this sucks blame her LOL. The humor is all me though. Let me know what you think... -Lindsay 


	2. She's Got a Way

The noise of an alarm clock rang thought out the pool house; it woke one of the two people sleeping along with everyone on the block she thought. Her eyes fluttered open as her hand slammed down on his clock radio. She tried to move her body but something was stopping her.

His lean body was wedged onto the backside of her tiny frame. One of his arms clung to her hipbone while the other was wrapped under her armpit, with his hand placed on her bellybutton.

"Ryan," she whispered, shaking him a little. She wondered how the alarm clock couldn't wake him up.

He started to stir and mumble which caused him to hold onto her tighter. His face moved to her naked shoulder blade, and he kissed it before loosening his grip.

"Who's idea was it to leave at four am?" he said, running his hand up her side stopping inches from her bosom.

She turned her body into his, running her leg up his, pushing their bodies together again. She placed butterfly kisses from the bottom of his neck to his earlobe answering his question.

"It…was…your…idea…to…beat…the…holiday…traffic," she stopped giggling into his ear. Her tongue started to lick the side of his neck before he pulled away.

"We have to stop now, Taylor, before this gets out of hand," he said kissing her cheek.

"I think I need a very cold shower, thanks to you," he said, walking to the bathroom.

She rolled over to watch him walk away, "Ryan, you shouldn't take a cold shower alone."

He stopped dead in his tracks. It was too early in the morning for sexual banter, he thought. He thought about it a second more before trying to speak.

He looked at her again, her face was red from laughter, "Ryan, down boy, that inner battle your mind was just having was over nothing, I was kidding."

He walked back over to her, and sat down, "Just so you know my answer would have been, put on a bathing suit and join me, but you said you were kidding so I'll take the first shower, then you can take yours."

She looked at him with shock and a hint of naughtiness.

"There's always Vegas, Ryan," she said, as he entered the bathroom. She listened to the shower turning on, and him rumbling when the cold water hit his body. Taylor rolled back over with a smile on her face.

* * *

Seth was awake in the kitchen drinking coffee when he heard a light scream come from the pool house. He set his coffee down ready to investigate when he looked through the kitchen window; he saw Taylor jumping on the bed, while Ryan stood watching her. Then her tiny body jumped off the bed into his waiting arms.

Seth wondered how any woman could get Ryan to ever act awake before he had his coffee.

He kept watching as Ryan set her down with a kiss to the neck. She ran off to the bathroom alone. Seth grabbed two coffee cups, pouring the lovebird's coffee to take to them.

He walked through the thinning fog to the pool house door, he knocked, and while in seconds it opened.

"Hey man, thanks," Ryan said taking a cup from Seth.

"Dude, I thought you gave up coffee weeks ago, isn't Taylor all the caffeine you need now?"

"I would say yes but seeing how the sun isn't even up yet, I need the real thing today."

Seth walked into the mini kitchen to set the second cup of coffee down, as Taylor opened the bathroom door a few inches.

"Ryan, um could you, Ryan could you..?"

"You need help in there?" he asked, before she went on and on.

"Yes please."

Seth watched Ryan walk over the bathroom door, as she pushed the door open for his larger body to fit though.

He listened as Taylor said something about needing help zipping something.

"Morning Seth," she said into the closed door.

"Hey Taylor, everything good in there?" he laughed.

"Seth shut up, I am just helping her zip her jeans down, the zipper was stuck," Ryan said in an amused voice.

"Do I need to get the tool box out?" Seth laughed, "Wait, do we have a tool box?"

Taylor screamed for them to stop joking, "This is not funny, oh there it goes," she said, as he got the zipper to unzip.

"Did it go up or down, Ryan?" Seth laughed, before leaving the pool house to wake up Summer.

"Seth, go away. We'll meet you at the car in ten," Ryan said leaving the bathroom. He walked over to her suit case to find a new pair of jeans for her to wear. He grabbed the first pair he saw, taking it back to the bathroom.

"I hope these are ok."

She stuck her head out the door looking at what was in his hand, "Perfect, and thank you, Ryan."

* * *

The Range Rover was full of suitcases and a cooler. The sounds of classic rock playing on the Ipod were silently playing in the background as the four friends sat in silence. They had just passed the World's Largest thermometer, in Baker, Ca when Summer finally slugged Seth's arm, awakening the silent group.

"Slug Bug Pink," she said pointing to an old pink VW beetle.

Ryan looked in the rearview mirror as Summer kissed the spot where she had just hit Seth. He then looked over at Taylor; she was spaced out singing softly along to the Zeppelin song playing. He placed his hand on her leg; suddenly she was brought back to life.

"Hey, we almost to the boarder?" she said, putting her hand on his neck. She began to rub it slowly.

"That feels good, thanks. We're almost to Nevada," he said, as he started to move his hand up and down her leg slowly.

She looked over to him; he was smiling as he watched the road. It made her happy to see him smile for no reason other then pure happiness.

In the back seat Seth gave Summer the nod, she leaned forward to see Ryan's hand on Taylor leg as well as her hand rubbing his neck. She leaned back and in a whispered tone said, "Ah, young love."

She watched as Taylor leaned over to kiss Ryan's cheek, "Did the cold shower work this morning?"

He laughed silently, turning his face to hers, "What do you think?"

She looked down, blushing, "I'm gonna say no."

Summer and Seth laughed before she whispered in his ear, "Those two got it bad. I think this is the weekend they do that thing."

Seth laughed under his breath, "Summer Roberts, what thing is that?"

She leaned in closer to his ear, "Sex, stupid."

Seth rolled his eyes, nodding, "I have to agree."

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews, My Beta Lex rocks my socks and thanks for all the views

Peace Out Lindsay


	3. When your Heart Stops Beating

The Hard Rock Hotel was buzzing with hundreds of people not only standing around talking, but the noise of slot machines ringing, drunken screams of joy, and anger and rock and roll music from blaring from the speakers. The smell of the Pink Taco was making its way into the large round room. The outer side of the circular room was packed full of slot machines while the middle was full of felt green tables and a huge bar. The bar was full of hundreds of colorful bottles. The smell of booze funneling through the barely ventilated casino main floor.

Ryan handed the Range Rover keys over to the valet, before slipping his arm around Taylor waist heading for the main door. She leaned up to kiss his cheek while whispering something in his ear.

"Let the games begin," she said slapping his butt before running ahead of him towards a glass case.

Inside the glass case was a manikin wearing a schoolgirl uniform with pink feather head ties. Taylor laughed, watching Summer doing her best impression of the now fallin pop princess. Seth stopped her before she started singing to loudly.

Ryan walked up behind Taylor putting his large hands around her tiny waist as he kissed her bare shoulder blade.

"We should check in," he said, turning her body around.

She leaned up kissing his mouth, while saying, "Yes, master."

Seth looked back at the pair before rolling his eyes, "Not in front of the kids, Mom and Dad."

Ryan took Taylor's hand in his walking towards Seth.

"Shut up, Seth," he said smacking his upper arm.

The group of friends spent the next hour checking in, walking down the long hallway pass the Pink Taco and the Rock Spa to the elevator the guest take to the rooms. Once they found their adjoining rooms Ryan and Taylor closed the hotel room and locked the door.

Taylor ran to the huge California king size bed; she jumped feet first on to it. Like a little kid, she jumped up and down till Ryan walked over to the huge bed.

She looked down at his face; his eyes were full of passion. Taylor fell onto her butt before Ryan grabbed her legs pulling her towards himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned his body over hers. He kissed her mouth while pushing her slowly back into the bed.

Together, both bodies started pushing farther into the bed, till they were lying in the middle of it. His mouth made it's way down her neck, while her hands pushed his shirt up his back. When he finished kissing her neck, his hands started traveling down her exposed stomach to her jean button. Before he unsnapped it, he looked up into her eyes.

'They were dancing with excitement', he thought.

As he began to unsnap the button, her hand stopped him. He looked back up to her brown doe eyes with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hey, you," she said, rolling her body on top his, then leaning down to kiss him.

"Ry, you make me feel so alive," she said, leaving a trial of kisses from mouth to the side of his cheek.

"And you make my body come alive," she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"But most of all, your hands make my body breathe again", she said, making her way back to his mouth, taking his lower lip in her teeth, before slowly pulling away.

Ryan's body had gone into shock as her teeth let go of his lower lip.

"Taylor you're killing me here," he said into her mouth as he leaned up, kissing her.

Taylor pulled away from his mouth, sitting up on his stomach with her knees pulled close to the middle of his body.

"You know Ryan, in come cultures…."

Before she could finish he sat up quickly using his upper body strength. He pulled her waist into his causing her to wrap her long legs around his waist.

He kissed her chin, "Tay, lets put our swim suits on and head to the pool."

She nodded her head before jumping off of him, "Two piece or one?"

She grabbed three items from her suitcase, two tiny pink items, and a solid black one. Ryan's eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny pink bikini, but before he had time to say anything, it went back into the suitcase.

"Wait, that's the one I liked," he said walking over to her.

"You want your, girl um friend, or special friend, or friend you make out with, or girl who wears your t-shirts, and sleeps in your bed. Man, this is hard."

"Taylor, you're my girlfriend," he said putting a hand around her neck taking her into a hug.

"My girlfriend."

She smiled before kissing him, "What I was trying to say was you want your girlfriend to walk around the Hard Rock pool in a tiny bikini with the cyber cam watching?"

His smile turned upside down, "Black one looks great, thanks for asking."

She laughed leaning over to pat his shoulder, "That's what I thought."

She started to walk away when he swatted her butt with his hand, "You will look amazing either way."

He watched as she closed the bathroom door behind her, "Taylor, I'm going to change too so knock before you come out."

"Whatever you say Ryan," she giggled as she threw open the door quickly sticking her head out the open door.

"Your not naked, but still very cute," she laughed closing the door as quickly as she opened it.

He smiled thinking of how sexy yet silly she was when he kissed her, how nice but evil she could be and how up tight but wild she was. His heart was heavy every time she left the room; his heart had never felt a pain like this before. It wasn't the pain he felt with woman in his past whether a good or bad feeling. This was the feeling of a man falling in love for the first time in his now adult life.

* * *

Thanks to Lex my Beta and to all the people who reviewed your kind words are the only reason I keep typing.

-Lindsay


	4. To Be With You

Her body swayed along with the beat of the music as his hands made there way to the small of her back. He wasn't known for his dancing but with her at his side, he felt like he could bust a move like the best of them. Her tiny hands made there way from his chest to his neck, stopping before his hairline. She pulled him closer before looking into his eyes.

"Thought you didn't dance?" she screamed over the loud music.

"I don't," he answered back, twirling her upper half backwards, and then whipping her back quickly meeting his lips with hers.

The dance floor kept moving around in an almost fast-forward, while they stood in a frozen moment with his lips in gulfing hers. Her body pressed against his as he used his upper body to pick her up.

Her toes were inches from the dance floor as he walked off into the darkness coming from the booth they had been sitting at before the dance. The backside of her body hit the table as her grip loosed as she lifted herself onto the table.

His mouth never left hers as she pushed her body back onto the table, forcing him to join her on top of the table. His body covered her tiny body as his hands trailed down her thigh; he stopped when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey guys," Seth waved from the end of the table, his long body hidden in the darkness of the booth.

Ryan's hand quickly covered up Taylor's legs with the small amount of fabric her dress was providing.

"Seth, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"And why didn't you say something earlier?"

Seth smiled, watching Summer enter the uncomfortable situation.

Summer stopped dead in her tracks as Ryan rolled off the tabletop exposing Taylor as she sat up with a smile.

"I don't even want to know," Summer laughed, as she stepped onto the booth seat taking another step onto the tabletop.

Her tiny body started to sway with the music as her hand extended to Taylor's.

The brunette took her friends hand as she stood up on the booth seat taking another step onto the tabletop.

The two women began to dance together as one as their boyfriends watched with their mouth dropped to the floor.

Taylor whispered into Summer's ear while she giggled.

Summer moved her body to the down, hitting her bottle half on the tabletop. Then lifting her back up Taylor's tiny tall frame.

Before Taylor could make her next move she felt her body being thrown over a shoulder.

Ryan had grabbed her tiny body, throwing it over his shoulder. He didn't stop even when she pounded on his back for him to put her down.

He walked past the huge bar at the front of the club; he said nothing as her pounding became more urgent.

Only the front door of the club had been opened for him and he had walked to the elevator he finally let go of his grip. Her tiny body slides down his front side. She wrapped her legs around his middle as her mouth found the sensitive spot of his neck.

Her mouth began to move to his earlobe as the ding of the elevator indicated it was time to step in, "You know people are watching us," he said with a moan.

"I'm sure they have seen worst," was all she could say as he forcefully pushed her into the back of the empty elevator. His hand made its way up her thigh again, only this time no one was there to interrupt them.

The elevator made it way to the penthouse as the two soon to be lovers, were pulling clothes off each other.

"Thank God, our room is the first one," mumbled Taylor as she grabbed the key card from his pants pocket.

A moan could be heard as Ryan slightly let his grip on her rear end go then forceful pulling her back up his middle till she reached his waist. Her arms tangled in his hair as he pulled away for a moment to pull his shirt off.

"Baby, you're ready for this?" his words rolling from his tongue almost too slowly.

"Yes," she said with a whisper into his ear before licking his earlobe.

He set her tiny body on the end of the bed; she smiled as he slowly pulled her dress over her head revealing a matching pair of black panties and bra.

'She looks so beautiful', he thought, as his body stood frozen in place.

She stood up next to his almost naked body, only an inch away from his body breathing him in.

She looked up to his steel blue eyes; "I think I am falling in love with you, Ryan."

His body had suddenly come back to life with her last sentence, he spoke before he thought.

"I am in love with you, Taylor," he said leaning slowly into her mouth.

He slowly moved into her body, placing his hands on her shoulders. He slowly moved his hands down to her waist; he could feel goose pimples spring up as his hands traveled further down her body.

She took a step back hitting the back of her legs with the bed as his hands traveled down her waist. Taylor leaned her upper halfback; bringing Ryan down on top of her. His hands moved back to her shoulders so he could support his own weight as he placed kisses from her shoulder to her mouth.

He listening to her moan with each touch of his lips to her warm salty skin. Her body was beginning to come alive as he made his way down her neck to the black bra.

She slowly moved his face up to hers, "Ryan," she whispered.

He responded with a kiss to on top of her nose, "Yes?"

"Happy New Year," she whispered into his ear slowly.

* * *

So I am back. I just figured out that I can go to my local Library and use the wireless internet for free. Wowha. So more updates soon.

Lindsay


End file.
